Café & Mantequilla
by Guezeluss
Summary: Le tienes un aprecio tan grande a tu hermano mayor que serías capaz, inclusive, de soportar más de cinco minutos a su fraudulento maestro.


**Acotaciones: contiene "spoilers" (realmente me estoy basando en el omake "sustituto" que recomiendo leer antes si no lo han hecho), uso de la segunda persona como narrador (es la primera vez que hago uso de ese narrador, así que si lo notan medio cutre ya saben por qué es).**

**.**

* * *

**CAFÉ & MANTEQUILLA  
**

* * *

Eres el chiquillo meticuloso de porte perfecto que duda hasta de su propia sombra; pero que eso sí, darías la vida por tu hermano, porque para ti tu todo es tu preciado hermano (meramente fraternal) desde el día de tu nacimiento, y sin importar tu propio juicio aceptarías hasta su más ridícula petición.

(Porque eso hacen los hermanos, ¿no?)

Vas caminando por la acera llena de grietas mirando a la nada con los ojos de un pez muerto, de un momento a otro eres detenido debido a la colisión entre un hombre mucho más alto y tú. Lo miras con desprecio por un segundo y vuelves tu vista a cualquier otro punto que no fuera él.

—Recuérdame por qué Mob te volvió a mandar en su lugar. —te dirige la palabra el mismo hombre de porte dudoso con las manos en los bolsillos y un evidente (y fingido) tono desinteresado.

—Deberías saberlo. Su examen de ingreso a la preparatoria está a próximas fechas, y él obviamente no se puede andar distrayendo. —respondes con tosquedad, y el adulto al lado tuyo se sobresalta un poco al sentir tu aura psíquica fluyendo. —Mejor usted recuérdeme a dónde nos dirigimos esta vez.

— ¿Crees poder realizar el trabajo?

— ¿Está dudando de mis capacidades como psíquico, Reigen-san? —volteas a verlo, con disgusto desbordante y unas evidentes ganas de mandarlo a volar.

—N-no, no, qué va. Simplemente no tienes tanta experiencia como tu hermano, eso es todo. Ah, y también te recuerdo que esa vez del hospital resulté herido. —ves cómo el adulto cruza sus brazos y empieza a verte de forma desaprobatoria; recuerdas entonces, que él tiene razón.

—Aún no me ha dicho a dónde vamos. —bufas como respuesta.

—Oh cierto. —ves a Reigen de reojo moviendo con frenesí sus brazos. —Es un puente que se encuentra a las afueras de ciudad Aliño, que es relativamente poco usado debido a su espesa neblina y, en consecuencia, se han reportado desapariciones que nadie, hasta ahora, ha podido resolver.

El autobús llega, el maestro de tu hermano asciende primero; en cambio, tú rogabas por que esto terminara lo más pronto posible. Y te empiezas a preguntar cómo es que tu hermano soporta siempre a este sujeto, ni habían pasado cinco minutos y ya deseabas volver a casa.

—

Faltan diez minutos para que dieran las siete de la noche; te percatas de lo oscuro que ya estaba (pero recuerdas la puesta de sol en la parada, ah) mientras vas caminando junto a Reigen sobre la terracería que se hallaba antes de dar con el dichoso puente.

Miras a tu alrededor, te das cuenta de lo desolado que estaba pese a ser una hora concurrida; pero lo que más te llama la atención es el hecho de que aquel puente parecía estar en medio de la nada.

Y entonces−

Para cuando vuelves a reaccionar, ya no estaba. Miras asustadizo a todas partes, intentando encontrar a Reigen con la mirada, pero lo único que te es visible es la neblina asfixiante y, en ese momento sabes que te encuentras dentro del puente (demasiado dentro).

No sabes hacia dónde ir, como también parece ser inútil gritar el nombre del adulto en medio de la nada absoluta. Realmente ya no sabes qué hacer y empiezas a entrar en pánico. Caminas y caminas y caminar sin un rumbo fijo al cual ir, tu ritmo cardiaco acelera y tu cuerpo comienza a transpirar en frío cuando te das cuenta que ese puente parecía no tener fin.

_Crujidocrujidocrujido_

Te vuelves inconsciente de tus propios actos, olvidas qué estabas haciendo antes de caer en ese estado y, es entonces que una voz irreconocible para ti te dirige la palabra.

«_Egoísta_»

Te preguntas qué fue eso mirando a todas partes, inútil.

« _¿Por qué sigues fingiendo que amas a tu hermano? Cuando la realidad es que aún le temes, y pones cualquier otro sentimiento para ocultarlo. Das asco._»

Basta.

«_Sólo has sido una carga para él; no has hecho más que traerle problemas innecesarios a tu hermano y a las demás personas que te rodean._»

Es suficiente.

«_ ¿Recuerdas a ese chico al que casi le arruinas la vida? Sólo piensas en tus propios intereses, pese a tenerlo todo, actúas tan deliberadamente. No mereces vivir._»

— ¡RITSU!

Sientes un fuerte golpe que te regresa a la realidad, era Reigen que sostenía con ambas manos tus mejillas llenas de lágrimas y te clavaba la mirada en lo más profundo de tu ser. Sueltas un quejido con riachuelos inundando tus ojos y el maestro Reigen en ningún momento te aparta su mirada llena de determinación.

—Escucha Ritsu. Tú no tienes la culpa de absolutamente nada de lo que pasó, ¿entiendes? Todos cometemos graves errores en algún momento de nuestras vidas, pero lo importa es cómo los enmendamos, y tú ya lo hiciste. ¡No te dejes instigar por un espíritu maligno!

Dicho esto, volteas a la orilla del puente y ves un cráneo reposando sobre ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces concentras toda tu energía psíquica hacia ese único punto, la cual se desvanece al menor contacto y es con ello que toda la neblina que los rodeaba desaparece. No era un ente muy poderoso después de todo, piensas al finalizar tu exorcismo.

—Bien, volvamos. ¿Quieres cenar ramen? Como compensación por lo de hoy.

—Es-espere, Reigen-san, ¿cómo me encontró? Si ni yo tenía idea de cómo moverme. —exclamas al momento de seguirle el paso al adulto.

— ¿De qué hablas? Tardé como una hora en encontrarte; como te gritaba y no respondías empecé a correr y fue cuando te encontré susurrándole quién sabe cuántas cosas a ese cráneo. —ves que hace un ademán con la mano. —Sé que eres fuerte, pero me preocupé al verte llorar y con intenciones de saltar de ese puente.

Te cuesta creer haber caído bajo el efecto de un espíritu de poca monta; y es cuando recuerdas haber sido descuidado en ese momento y haberte golpeado con algo que te provocara desmayar. La vergüenza se apodera de ti, y al terminar de procesar las palabras de Reigen es que todo el calor se te sube a la cara, dejándote completamente rojo.

—N-no le vaya a decir nada de esto a mi hermano. —caminas un poco más cerca del adulto y te detienes por un momento a contemplar su figura, avergonzándote de ti mismo.

Y esa misma noche, comprendes por primera vez en tu vida el por qué tu hermano le tiene tanto aprecio a un sujeto como lo es Reigen Arataka.


End file.
